1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sound created programs and instruction sets, and in particular to a circuit and methodology for acoustically inputting instruction sets and programs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, computers have an input device, usually a keyboard, which allows the user to input information to the computer by depressing a key, or a combination of keys, or, as is usually the case, inputting information from storage devices such as tapes or disks.
Inputting information and programming or even using a commercially prepared program requires the user to understand, at some stage, the programmed functions of the commercially prepared program, or to master a computer language which will interpret or compile a keyed input. Keyboards range from simple 20-key calculator arrangements to over 100-key computer arrangements requiring simultaneous depression of two keys to initiate macrofunctions. Software operating systems, pre-prepared programs and computer languages, no matter how "user friendly", are characterized and consequently limited by the program's or language's design or structure, which is intended to make the computer's performance of a specific goal highly efficient. All computer languages are created to either: (1) tailor the language to a very specific field of application, such as COBOL to business or FORTRAN to math; or (2) to imbed in the computer, microcode, to permit the user to more easily create programs. What this "imbedding" does, is to limit the flexibility that the user has in using the software for different jobs. Thus Volkswriter, Lotus, Wordperfect are extremely "user friendly" in that they each use common everyday words or diagrams to permit the entry and printing of text. To try to use Volkswriter, Wordperfect, or Lotus to calculate the area of a circle or the molecular weight of a complex molecule is difficult if not impossible. This is because the creator of Volkswriter, Wordperfect, and Lotus had to imbed microcommands in their software to permit easy use of the macroinstructions for text processing, but difficult if not impossible use of their software for other applications. This imbedding by its very nature, limited the flexibility of the software package to the designated application, e.g. the typing, formatting, and inputting text for printing, etc. Comparably, there are other software programs which are very friendly to the physicist, astronomer, chemical engineer, etc., but very adversarial to a different disciplined user.
What is needed, and what this invention provides, is a method to permit any user, of any level of skill or of any discipline or background, to program a computer to perform whatever task the user understands and needs.
Thus, what is needed is a more user-friendly input mechanism to allow the user to more easily and quickly learn, remember, and access the functions and macrofunctions of the computer.
What is further needed is a method or apparatus to allow the user to more easily and quickly learn to program the computer in terms that are intimately familiar to the user.
What is further needed is a way to allow a user to create his own computer language tailored to his own specific needs instead of learning a new language.
What is further needed is an input system which would allow programming of a computer which could be used independent of the choice of human language.